Hiding Secrets
by spike.vs.angel
Summary: This is my first story ever. Buffy has just moved to the small town of Sunnydale. She makes lots of great new friends but when her two lives start to cross things get difficult. read and review please
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Joss Whedon does. Which is a total bummer, who wouldn't like to own spike?? *winks*  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy, wake up. It's time for school."  
"mmmmghhhh, do I have to?" Buffy said sleepily  
"Absolutely, you don't want to be late for your first day at the new school do you? You do want to make a good impression" scolded her mom.  
"Ok, ok, I'm up I'm up."  
Buffy had just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. She hardly thought it was her fault that she got expelled from her old school. All she did was set fire to the gym. And that was because it was full of vampires. But she couldn't tell anyone that she was the slayer could she.  
Buffy pulled out about a million clothes from her drawers before deciding on something. She didn't what the fashion was like at this school. In the end she chose a classic black skirt, black boots and a pale purple tank top, it was nice and simple. When she came downstairs her mom handed her some juice and pushed out the door.  
Buffy arrived in her first class for the day; English, and was seated next to a guy named Xander who was supposed to sow her around for the day.  
"Hi" the guy said after the bell had gone for the end of class "I guess I should show you around though there isn't much to see. My names Xander by the way"  
"Buffy." said buffy, "nice to meet you."  
"Ok, this is the library, not many people go in there though it's a bit musty. And over there's the principals office, and her my friend, is the best part of the school; the cafeteria. Sure the food has a few unknown substances in it but mostly is just a great place coz ya get to talk to all your buddies hassle free." Xander babbled.  
"Cool" Buffy said being polite.  
"Ok, I'll introduce you to my friends if you like." He said pointing to some people sitting at a table " hey guys, this is the new girl; Buffy. Buffy, this is Willow, Oz, Anya and Cordelia; god only knows why she's here, we don't really get along well."  
"Its ok, I was just leaving" Cordelia said pointedly.  
"Hi Buffy" said Willow. "What school did you come from?" Buffy launched into the story of why she was here; excluding the vampire part of course.  
  
*later*  
  
"Hey hunni how was your first day?" her mother, Joyce, asked.  
"Um it was ok," buffy replied. "I met a few nice people so I think it will be ok."  
"That's good sweetie."  
"Hey mom,"  
"Yes.?"  
"Can I please go out to this club tonight? My friends asked me to go. I promise I'll be home by eleven."  
"Make it 10:30 and it's a deal" her mom said.  
"Yay!" Buffy said happily. Buffy went upstairs and got ready to go out. She chose a red halter top and a black leather skirt. She thought it was dressy but not overdone. She put on some lip gloss and was ready to go.  
As buffy was walking to the bronze she heard a noise down an alley way. Knowing she had to, she went down the alley cautiously and sure enough found a vamp just about to tuck into its dinner.  
"Jeez, can't you guys become vegetarians?" Buffy said loudly. The vampire turned around startled and Buffy took the opportunity to land a kick to his face and tell the girl to run. Another few punches and she staked him, job done.  
Buffy entered the Bronze five minuets later and found the people she met earlier today sitting at table in the corner. She walked over and greeted them.  
"Hey buffy" said Oz  
"Hey you guys" Buffy replied "how are you?"  
"Yeah good" called out Xander as he broke away from kissing Willow. "Ya wanna dance anyone?"  
"Sure" buffy agreed So all of them went out onto the floor and danced the night away.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ABOUT HAVING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT ITS ONLY THE INTRO AND I WILL MAKE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


	2. Angel and Apocalpyse

SORY ABOUT THE WEAK FIRST CHAPTER, THIS ONE IS MUCH BETTER I THINK. ANYWAY, I HAVE GOT A LOT PLANNED FOR THE STORY!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So how are you finding it in Sunnydale?"  
"Good, it's quiet though"  
"Not in the area of demons I'm afraid. We are living on the hellmouth."  
"Yeah, yeah you've told me that like a thousand times since we got here Giles."  
Buffy was wandering around the graveyard with her Giles, her watcher who had just got here from L.A himself. Giles was eager to start training and patrolling again so that's how Buffy ended up in the graveyard on that cold and windy night.  
"Can we go home now?" Buffy wined. They had been in the graveyard for three hours and so far only one vamp had appeared. "I'm cold, plus it's not like there's much action tonight"  
"Yes that is rather peculiar. Alright if you insist you can go home. But I will have to look into why there are no vampires about. There must be something big about to happen."  
"Ok, night Giles" Buffy couldn't have got out of their faster; she was tired and wanted to go home. Being a slayer is tough, especially when you can't tell anyone about it.  
Buffy arrived at school late and as she was running to class she bumped straight into Giles.  
"Giles, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
"Well, you know how last night..."  
"Giles, I am running late for class" Just then Anya came 'round the corner.  
"Hey buffy, who's this?"  
"Hey, this is Giles, umm, he's my..dad. He just.uh.had to drop of my lunch, I forgot it, silly me." Buffy blabbered. "He was just leaving, bye dad."  
"Ok" Giles said taking the hint "Goodbye Buffy" Anya and Buffy walked to class together.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Buffy, I really needed to talk to you and you sent me away," Giles lectured.  
"Well I couldn't talk to you while Anya was their, could I? And anyway, I was late for class." Buffy replied casually  
"Very well, but this is important Buffy and not to be taken lightly."  
"Yeah, yeah, ok, what is it?"  
"Well, there is an important event coming up next month called Junitation day. This is a massive feeding for all vampires and demons alike. It occurs only when Jupiter aligns with Mercury and the date of that happening is the 26th of August, which is next week, next Friday to be precise. Also, I found out some information on a new demon in town. They call him The Straggler and I think he is gathering everyone together for the celebration. Though there is one critical thing that they need to have."  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Buffy inquired.  
"Err, well, I'm not entirely sure yet," Giles admitted.  
"Well its Monday already, we haven't got long!"  
"I know," Giles said sheepishly.  
"Come on Giles I'm counting on you. I do the slaying you do the research. We're a team."  
  
The next day Buffy was late for school yet again. She had her head down in her books and was running for class when she bumped into some guy and her books scattered all over the corridor, papers spilling out of the binders making a huge mess.  
"Crap, thanks, now I'm going to be even later than I was before you came along and ran into me," Buffy said to the guy, not looking at him but bending down to pick up her fallen books.  
"Well I'm sorry," the guy said crouching down to help collect her things, "but wasn't it you who ran straight into me because you weren't looking where you were going?" The guy laughed. It was then that Buffy looked up. She was astounded by what she saw. The guy that was now pilling some loose paper into a bundle was the most amazing person she'd ever seen in her life. He looked very mysterious in a gorgeous, brooding sort of way. He had deep, rich brown eyes that were full of soul and character without giving too much away. Buffy was momentarily speechless however she soon collected herself.  
"Well thanks" Buffy said, embarrassed.  
"Sure thing" The guy said, than added, "By the way, I didn't catch your name, what was it?"  
"Buffy," Buffy said.  
"I'm Angel, nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, same for you, but if I'm late to class one more time I think I will get in serious trouble."  
"O.k. see ya." Angel said casually  
Buffy drifted off to her class feeling on top of the world. That was until Ms. Calender yelled at her for being tardy.  
"Buffy that is the third time since you have arrived in my class that you have been late, this is completely unacceptable. I will have to give you an after school detention. Meet me hereafter the last bell. Now sit down."  
"Yes Ms. Calender," Buffy replied, quickly taking a seat down the back of the class next to Willow. She began listening to what Ms. Calender was talking about but got bored within the first minute and started writing Willow a note about the guy she ran into. (The notes are written below in *)  
  
* Hey Will, you'll never guess what. I just ran into the absolute hottest guy on this planet, his names Angel, and when I say ran into I mean literally, my books spilled everywhere. But I think he liked me! - Buff *  
  
* Angel? I've heard of him Buffy, he's not good news. He's the most popular guy in the school and the girls are always all over him. Don't get attached. - W *  
  
* What's wrong with popularity? And of course the girls would be all over him he sure is a honey. - B *  
  
Just then the bell rang. Willow got up and spoke her reply -  
"Buffy, it's always the popular ones who hurt you the worst. They play with your heart and then run it over with a steamroller."  
* * *  
Buffy got home and saw two messages on the answering machine. One was from her mom telling her that she was going to be late back from work and two make her own dinner and the other one was from Giles telling her to call him. Buffy snatched up the phone and punched in Giles' number. The phone rang six times before Giles answered.  
"Hello?" Giles said on the other end.  
"Hi Giles, You called?" Buffy replied  
"Yes, I did. I found out some information about how to stop The Straggler and Junitation day. I can't explain it over the telephone, it's too difficult. May I come over?"  
"Sure Giles, mom's not home, and she won't be for about an hour or two so it's cool."  
"Right, I'll be over in about ten minutes."  
"See ya Giles."  
"Goodbye"  
  
Giles arrived at Buffy's house shortly and she invited him in. He began speaking to her without even sitting down or taking off his coat.  
"I have figured out a way to stop the feast. It turns out 'The Straggler' produces a sort of hypnotic fluid from his nasal glands. This fluid sends people into a trance like state and leads them to the location of the master, who is 'The Straggler', because he is the one who produces the fluid. The civilians are helpless and they basically hand themselves over to the vampires. The only time the fluid is secreted however, is during the weeks that lead up to the day that Jupiter aligns with Mercury. You can stop it by killing the demon. I suppose you will also have to find his collection of fluid that he must already have started collecting. I don't entirely know how he plans to get the entire town of Sunnydale to get in contact with the fluid but - "Buffy butted in very abruptly during Giles' long spiel.  
"I know how he's going to do it. He is going to infect the town's water system!"  
"You're right Buffy" Giles said, somewhat astonished that Buffy, who he always assumed was a dumb blonde, could think up a good idea before Giles did, even thought it was staring them both right in the face.  
"Ok, have you got any ideas where this demon is hiding, I wanna get him right now," Buffy said fiercely. She love fighting demons, it was a fantastic way to release tension.  
"Calm down Buffy. I think he might be in the old water tower, I've seen a few vampires wandering down there, I'm sure of it."  
"O.k. Buffy said, let's go."  
"Don't you think we should prepare." Giles called but Buffy was already up in her room unpacking weapons.  
Buffy marched of down the road with a duffle bag full of weapons in it and Giles trailing behind her. She reached the water tower and proceeded much more cautiously from there on.  
As she reached the door she found two vamps standing there presumably watching guard. Too easy. She walked up to them and punched one of them hard it the gut doubling him over and before either could react she kicked the other in the chest sending him flying. Meanwhile the first vamp had stood up and he threw a punch at Buffy but she dodged it and pushed him up against the door staking him. She didn't see the other one come up behind her so she got a kick in the gut and toppled backwards. The vamp began to run off but she didn't let him, she didn't want other vamps called down here. She staked him very quickly. She looked back at Giles who was standing in the shadows watching.  
"Come on" Buffy said. The two climbed the flight of stairs up to the top of the water tower and Buffy told Giles to wait just before the entrance with a weapon or two in case more vampires arrived.  
Buffy walked in through the door and saw who she figured was The Straggler. He was sitting on a pile of cushions in the centre of the room. He had long, black matted hair and his eyes were endless pits, they were so black. Buffy almost laughed though because his nose was connected to a long hose that was dripping a gross looking milky white substance into a large vat. There were about three other vampires in the room. At that moment the vampires saw Buffy and all three charged at her. She staked the first one out of surprise and was only left with the two others. One of them started using its intelligence and went to help The Straggler out of the tubes so he could fight. With one of the vamps busy Buffy was free to stake the other. After a few kicks, ducks and punches he was dust. Buffy ran up to the vampire who had just freed up his master. She got kicked in the gut by him but Buffy didn't falter, instead she literally picked him up and threw him into a broke piece of wood on the wall. Dust. Now there was only The Straggler to face.  
"Hey, I heard you were going to try and put your gross mucus stuff in the water and poison everyone," Buffy said sarcastically. "Sorry, but I don't think it's such a good idea!"  
"Grrrrr..no talk, just fight," the demon grunted  
"Fine have it your way" Buffy said that just as she sliced her sword in front of her but the demon/super vamp whatever it was dodged her swing and then lunged toward her.  
Buffy and The Straggler had been fighting for about five minutes when Buffy remembered the vat of goo.  
"Giles!" Buffy called out, "Get the mucus stuff, take it away, get rid of it, something!"  
Buffy aimed a kick at her enemy and finally got a chance to swing her sword hard in to the super vamps neck and off went his head.  
That was the end. Buffy had saved another town from another apocalypse.  
"Giles," Buffy said to him ten minutes later as they were walking back to town, "I feel like pizza." 


End file.
